


Taking Gay Potion Found In The Wild Area!? (WE KISSED!)

by wishfulFeline



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys Will Be Boys, Hop is oblivious, Kissing, M/M, gloria is a good wingwoman to victor, they decide to make a clickbait video, theyre brother and sister, things get gay obviously, three dumbasses have a shared youtube account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulFeline/pseuds/wishfulFeline
Summary: “Feeling gay yet, boys?” Gloria asks. She’s grinning in anticipation, excited to embarrass the two.“I don’t know, how should I know?” Victor shot back.Gloria turned the camera towards Hop. “How’s Hop lookin’ then?”“Pretty spicy,” Victor replied.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Taking Gay Potion Found In The Wild Area!? (WE KISSED!)

**Author's Note:**

> saw a stupid youtube video with a title like "GAY POTION OF THE DARK WEB AT 3 AM (WE KISSED!)" so i was like haha trainshipping would

“Hey everybody! You know what time it is! It’s—”   
“Eating things we found in the Wild Area!” Hop and Victor cheered in unison.

It takes a lot of effort for Gloria to hold in her laughter behind the camera. Using the attention their gym challenge had started to get them, the trio had decided it was time to take advantage of said popularity and give their YouTube careers new life. This came in the form of doing incredibly stupid shit.

So far nothing bad had happened. The different types of apples, the leeks, the mushrooms, even the Stardust...So far so good. No illnesses or death. Great!

But it was time to finally be a bit more daring. 

It was time…

To use clickbait.

**“Taking Gay Potion Found In The Wild Area!? (WE KISSED!)”**

That’s what they planned to title it. Just a little vial filled with a few different types of juice mixed up in it. It would probably taste pretty bad, but that was the point.

“Found this in the Wild Area yesterday night heading home…” Victor lied, holding it up to the camera. On tape with marker was written “Gay Potion [REAL!]”. “Now, I’m wondering...was it one of you guys who put this out there? To see if we’d find this?”

“Either way, we’re gonna drink it,” Hop interjected. Gloria couldn’t hold back a laugh that time.Victor couldn’t either.   
“That’s true! Only way to find out if it’s real,” Victor answered, giving a wink to the camera. Obviously it wasn’t, but no harm in faking it, right? Everyone would know it was a joke. 

“Should we cut to the chase then?” Hop said, rubbing his hands together.

Gloria rolled her eyes behind the camera. “Isn’t somebody eager.”

Hop blushed enough it would show up on film. “I’m just curious, honest!”

“Who’s sippin’ first?” Victor asked, holding it out.

“Oh, I’m not doing this. You boys go ahead,” Gloria replied. Yeah, she was  _ not  _ drinking that. Either way, there weren’t any girls around to mack on. She was enough of a lesbian without any potion.

“Go ahead then, Mr. Champion,” Victor said, taking a bow and offering it to Hop.

Hop took the glass tube and bowed back. “Oh, well if you say it like that, I can’t possibly refuse.”

He took the lid off and sniffed it first. “Not that awful,” he described, looking at the camera.

He took the vial to his lips and took a sip before grimacing and laughing. “That’s horrible, haha! If this is real, I feel so sorry for anyone who had to drink it when inventing gay people!”

Gloria and Victor both burst out laughing at his comment. 

“Okay, okay, my turn,” Victor insists, snatching the bottle from Hop and then downing the rest of the contents before grimacing similarly. 

“Woah, okay, you didn’t have to drink  _ all  _ of it,” Hop said, smile faltering.  _ Okay, so he’s really going all in on this huh? _

“I am no coward, my dear Hop,” Victor answered. 

“And now we wait?” Gloria asked.

Victor gave a curt nod. “And now we wait.”

The three edit in a fake time skip between shots. 

“Feeling gay yet, boys?” Gloria asks. She’s grinning in anticipation, excited to embarrass the two.

“I don’t know, how should I know?” Victor shot back.   
Gloria turned the camera towards Hop. “How’s Hop lookin’ then?”

“Pretty spicy,” Victor replied. He had to cover his grin to hold back a laugh.

“Wow, Victor, very nice,” Hop said, batting his eyelashes. 

Victor stepped closer to Hop, looking into his eyes. “Is it now?” he quipped, reaching forward to tilt up Hop’s chin.

Victor had been the one to suggest the idea, and as to not seem suspicious, Hop had accepted. But holy shit was this  _ killing him.  _ He’d had a crush on Victor for as long as he could remember, and “pretending” to be gay with him and  **kissing** to prove it was hellish. He knew better than to think Victor actually wanted to kiss him. That didn’t mean Hop’s heart wasn’t hammering in his chest.

“Mhmhm,” Hop hummed in affirmation, reaching up to grasp Victor’s wrist. Gloria stepped to the side a bit to get the angle she wanted.

Victor closed his eyes and Hop shut his as well, albeit much more nervously.

And they kissed.

Not just a little peck, they wanted to make it  _ convincing. _ Victor kissed Hop,  _ really kissed him,  _ and they pressed their lips together harder. Hop squeezed Victor’s wrist, and even if it was out of camera view Victor took hold of Hop’s other hand, interlocking their fingers together. 

“Holy shiiit, you guys, it seriously worked!” Gloria said, turning the camera around to face herself. She paused the recording. She didn’t really need to, but she knew what was going down. She hurried out of Victor’s room to her own.    
“Gonna make sure everything so far has saved! And that we have enough space left!” she justified before closing the door most of the way.

Hop pulled away from the kiss to answer her, but before he could, Victor kissed him again. Hop jumped in surprise, pulling away again.

“Victor, she isn’t recording anymore, so we don’t have to—” Hop informed him.

Victor, however, took several steps forward, forcing Hop back, who looked at him with flustered concern. “You seriously think I asked for a video like this without actually wanting to kiss you?” Victor said, voice low. Hop’s heart leapt to his throat.

He had no time to ask for justification, Victor slamming their lips together again as he shoved Hop against his postered wall. His hand slid from his chin to cup his cheek, pulling Hop closer. Victor’s other hand let go of Hop’s in favor of grabbing Hop’s waist. Hop squirmed, surprised but excited.

Victor kissed him feverishly. Hop took hold of Victor’s shoulders shakily, not sure what to do with his hands. He whined as Victor’s tongue thrust into his mouth. He thought his knees might buckle before Victor pressed one of his between Hop’s thighs. Hop gasped, the two kissing sloppily. Hop felt Victor shudder in his grasp. He closed the gap between their lips again.

They weren’t sure how long they kissed. Gloria knew better than to interrupt. She was already well aware of her brothers feelings for their best friend and knew how he planned to take advantage of the situation they’d planned. Hop felt light-headed as saliva ran down the side of his chin. He turned his head to the side, gasping for air.

“Do you like me, Hop?” Victor asked. He wanted to sound sultry, but it came out desperate instead.

“Are you seriously asking me that now!?” Hop snapped. “You definitely skipped a whole bunch of steps here!”

Victor pouted. “I saw the opportunity and I took it.”

“Arceus, you...gah, yes, I like you. And…?” Hop answered, face beet red.

Victor grinned. “I really like you.”

Before Victor could kiss him again, Hop held his hands up. “We should finish the video first!”

Victor gaped at him for a moment, contemplating his answer. 

“Okay, sit down for a second,” Victor said, releasing Hop. Hop sighed in relief, taking a seat on Victor’s bed. He expected Victor to go bring Gloria back, and wiped off his face with his shirt sleeve. While busy doing so, Victor pounced on him, pressing him back onto the blanket.

“Eh? Eh!? You lied!” Hop wailed, blushing. He was happy he had but he couldn’t let Victor know that so easily. They were rivals, after all! 

“Let’s just finish it tomorrow. I want to kiss more,” Victor insisted. Hop tried to pout but ended up smiling instead.   
“Fine. But only because I like you.”

Victor wasted no time deepening their kiss again. 


End file.
